Kyoya's letter
by Hugs6
Summary: Kyoya thinks its safer to send a letter rather than say goodbye to his best friend, but hates himself for it afterwards.


Kyoya wanted to rip his perfectly combed hair out or break his expensive glasses in half because he hated himself and everything he was doing. He thought it wouldn't be as bad when he was done writing the letter but he just hated himself all the more. He was never the dramatic one who screamed or swooned. That was Tamaki and that little mental reminder just made him want to scream even more. His room had been stripped bare of all personality. He sat down on the bed that had been stripped of bed sheets. He'd been packed all morning and yet he dawdled and lingered because he was busy wallowing in safe hatred. Secretly the letter had never really been his plan. He'd written it and sent it but instead of leaving before it was delivered he waited because secretly he wanted to apologize to his best friend one more time. Tamaki was the dramatic type. Kyoya was hoping that he'd act on that and come to him. He looked around the room and sighed.

"Why should I get upset. Why should I hate myself. This is so dumb. I hate myself for hating myself... Its his fault why did we ever become friends? I don't deserve a friend like him, I'm cruel. Why did he become my friend? The letter is just a sign of my cruelty. What kind of friend sends their best friend a letter saying that they're leaving without saying a real goodbye. I told him that he'd have a good life and could do whatever he wanted. I'm so insensitive..." Kyoya didn't realize that he was close to tears when his sister knocked on the door. Fuyumi had come to see him off.

"Kyoya your car is here." She said, peeking in.

"Kyoya? Are you crying?" She walked over to her brother and wrapped him in a hug.

"Its okay little brother. You won't be gone to forever. Its college not a death sentence and you'll do fine. You've always been good at making friends."

"No. No I haven't. I've always been good at using people. I never had any friends until- until-" Kyoya began to sob in his sister's arms, allowing her to cradle him and comfort him even though he was usually so well composed. His glasses slipped off his face. He didn't care. He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around, his face abnormally tear stained.

"You dropped these you big idiot." Tamaki said, holding the glasses and glaring a little. Tamaki never glared. It was as if they'd completely switched places. Tamaki held up a copy of the letter.

"You'll do okay without me? You'll be successful in whatever you do? Don't you think I know that Kyoya Ootori? Because I know that very well. But neither of us is going to really feel successful if we're friendless." He gave Kyoya a little shove. Kyoya took his glasses and put them on trying to regain his composure.

"You'll have friends. You always have friends you were the most popular guy at Ouran, you make friends wherever you go." Kyoya said, studying the ground.

"You're so dumb you know that? You act smart. What happened to the dark Lord I know? You're being stupid. You're my friend. Its not the same if you go off and leave me. I know you'll come back but come on Ootori at least have the decency to say good bye. Letters are insensitive. You can't do this on paper." Tamaki crumpled the letter and dropped it, giving Kyoya a hug.

"Cowardice doesn't suit you Ootori. Go rule your new college with fear like you were meant to. But if you ever write me a letter like that again, or if you even dare think about not coming back to me, I will hurt you."

"Threats don't suit you." Kyoya retorted with a smirk.

"And there's the dark Lord everyone fears." Tamaki gave him one last hug.

"Goodbye Tamaki. I'll come back."

"I know you will. We're friends." Kyoya smiled at that and inwardly sighed as well.

"You're my only one."

"Shut up and leave already." Tamaki said, although inside, he was hurt too. Because maybe sometimes it felt Kyoya was his only real friend too. And that wouldn't last if he was going off and becoming Mr. Successful genius business man. Tamaki wished that they could be members of the host club forever.

But time only stands still in Bisco Hatori mangas.

* * *

**The last line is my favorite... **

**Please comment!**


End file.
